


D-Group

by cloudynight



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Sakuma being trolled, Subtle shippings, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynight/pseuds/cloudynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D-Group was a yakuza group in Japan. It wasn’t large, nor was it famous, but it held its own against the much more influential Yakuza groups. Not only that, but D-Group often came in the way of other Yakuza’s plan. This irritated many groups, namely, Kaze-kai, which allied itself with the corrupt branch in the Japanese Interpol, in order to possibly get rid of them.<br/>Sakuma was an officer from that certain branch. With a supposedly permanently injured ankle, he was demoted from a sergeant to a simple police officer, and he was toyed around by his once teammates and boss, who gave him a job that he absolutely hates, going undercover. The corrupted Japanese police decided to once again make Sakuma go undercover, to spy on D-Group. However, D-Group has other plans for him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3, I hope I don't fail miserably lol  
> I really miss joker game...ㅠㅠ

“B-But,chief, I-I can’t,” Sakuma said, desperate in convincing Mutou that he wasn’t the right one for the job.

 

“It’s not about whether you can or cannot. You  _ will  _ do it,”  Chief Mutou said, firmly. 

 

Sakuma bit his lips, frustrated. He admitted that he was intrigued by D-Group, but he absolutely did not want to do  _ anything  _ undercover again. After he tore his tendon during a chase down with a criminal syndicate, he was reduced to a mere police officer, and was now a plaything for his colleagues, mostly Oikawa, and his bosses. They keep making him go undercover, saying that it was safer that going to the front lines. They said they did this because they  _ cared  _ for his safety. 

 

Sakuma wanted to laugh.  _ Cared for him?  _ They were just making him do the job nobody wants to do. Going undercover was the hardest job of all. It was a job that required you to be highly alert, a pathological liar, and mentally prepared if you get caught.  His “superiors”, who were only police officers by title obviously did not want to leave their comfortable chairs to do a high-risk job like going undercover. And each time Sakuma went undercover, he was caught, but managed to escape. That might sound like he accomplished his job, but most of the time, he was caught before he gathered any important data. But Sakuma couldn’t help it. He was just extremely honest, and sucked at lying. 

 

Now, a logical man would stop making him do these jobs, since he had failed everytime. However, these bastards would rather fail their mission and place all the blame on him than get off their fat asses. He made up his mind that he would quit once he found another job.

 

The problem was that, he couldn’t yet find another job, so he was stuck being toyed around. Not only that, but they were probably aware that he wanted to leave, but couldn’t yet find a secure job, so they told him that they would  _ fire  _ him, if he failed.

 

He wasn’t ready to be fired yet, but he felt that there was a low chance of him succeeding the mission.

 

He did some research on D-Group, and found that the whole group consisted of 9 members, counting their only boss. If they survived against the hundreds and hundreds of wild Yakuzas, despite only having 9 members, they must be  _ something _ . They also got on the nerves of Kaze-kai, one of the newest rising stars of the Yakuza community, who desperately wanted to get rid of D-Group. This was because D-group held one of the most valuable territories for them — or for anyone. A large farm. A farm meant that there were crops. Selling crops meant money. In modern Japan, proper, healthy, large farms weren’t easily found, so if Kaze-Kai got their hands on the farm, they would earn quite an amount of money. D-Group also has a lot of connections with foreigners and that would be valuable in trading and shipping, too. Other than that, their information were all ambiguous, other than some random pictures of the members spotted here and there.

 

“So, you’ll start the job tomorrow. Is that clear?” Mutou said, disrupting Sakuma’s train of thought. 

 

“Yes,” Sakuma replied, bitter.

 

He started to walk away, but felt like turning around to deliver Mutou a punch once he heard Mutou’s next sentence.

 

“Remember. If you fail, you’re done. You don’t want that, do you?” Mutou said, mockingly.

 

“...Yes.”

 

Sakuma didn’t want to stay here anymore. He needed to go calm down somewhere.

 

The fact that a smug looking Oikawa was waiting outside didn’t help him.

 

“Tough Luck,” Oikawa said, smirking.

 

“Oikawa.” Sakuma glared as hard as he could at Oikawa in hopes that Oikawa would leave him alone.

 

“Where’s the “Sergeant”? Maybe a -san? Respect your superiors, Sakuma-kun.” Oikawa’s smile grew wider, and Sakuma really wanted to wipe it off his face.

“I don’t think a superior who doesn’t do jackshit deserves to be respected,” muttered Sakuma, as he walked pass Oikawa, whose grin immediately disappeared.

 

Sakuma smiled. But with the realization that he might be in even more trouble for saying what he did, his smile was also wiped off his face.

 

_ Well, it can’t be worst than going undercover, can it? _

 

-

Sakuma really didn’t want it to come to this.

 

He was in his car, following the poorly drawn map by one of his superiors, in an attempt to find D-Group’s headquarters.

 

After what felt like hours of searching, he finally found D-Group’s headquarters.

 

“Wow. It really  _ is  _ a farm,” Sakuma muttered to himself.

 

He stood in front of a small gate, and could see a house, and a large farm inside the gates.

 

The place definitely did not look like it belonged to Yakuza. 

 

He did not know how he was supposed to enter the place. He couldn’t break in — or rather he shouldn’t break in. There wasn’t a bell or button to press either. 

 

So he just stood there. 

 

After about 5 minutes, he noticed a little girl looking at him from inside the gates.

 

She hesitantly walked towards him.

 

The girl did not look japanese, nor was she close to looking mature enough to be in a yakuza group. Heck, she’s probably not even 8 years old. What is she doing here?

 

The girl stared at him with curious blue eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile.

After about a minute of awkward staring, the girl suddenly asked him.

 

“Mister, I saw you looking at this place for a long time. Do you want to talk with us?” she asked, innocently.

 

He laughed. “Talk with us” probably wasn’t the right choice of words, but the girl’s age was probably why she asked him that, so he decided to go along with it.

 

“Yes...you could say I want to talk with you guys,” he replied, smiling at the girl.

 

Suddenly, a man walked towards the girl.

 

“Emma! Uncle Miyoshi told you to come back from the farm ten minutes ago, now Papa Amari is worried,” the man said, rubbing his head.

 

“And now my beautiful hair is getting a bit oily,” he muttered very quietly, flipping his hair.

 

The man matched one of the pictures Sakuma found. Red-brown hair, fox-like eyes, ridiculously beautiful for a man. This was undoubtedly Miyoshi, one of the members.

 

“Uncle Miyoshi! This mister said he wants to talk to us!” the girl called Emma said enthusiastically.

 

Miyoshi’s eyesight shifted from Emma to him, and a small “oh” was heard.

 

Sakuma felt Miyoshi’s sharp eyes judging him from head to toe, and he felt a chill down his spine.

 

“So, “mister”, what do you want?” Miyoshi asked him, showing suspicion on purpose.

 

Sakuma wanted to tell him that his voice was very pleasing for his ears, but there was no way that that was leaving his mouth.

 

“I-I,” Sakuma didn’t know what to say, so he just said what he was asked to do, which may seem stupid.

 

“I want to join you guys,” he said simply, regretting it the moment he said it.

 

Sakuma saw Miyoshi’s eyes widen very slightly, with his mouths curving into a small smile.

 

“I see,” Miyoshi said, still smiling, “And why is that?”

 

Again, Sakuma didn’t know what to say, but he felt that his answer to Miyoshi’s question will decide whether he survives or not.

 

He decided to go with his gut. He would be completely honest. He was intrigued by the group, and he would say that.

 

“To be honest, I’m quite interested in you guys,” Sakuma blurted out.

 

Miyoshi does not look completely satisfied.

 

  “And?” Miyoshi’s eyebrow arched upwards.

 

_ And? Does he want me to actually tell him? _

 

Sakuma was scared. He didn’t want to get killed by saying what Miyoshi wants him to say, but he would probably get killed if he didn’t tell Miyoshi the complete truth. Miyoshi would probably be able to see through his poor lying skills easily.

 

He clenched his fists.  _ Fine.  _

 

   “...I was sent here by the police,” he said, trying to hide the fact that he was terrified.

 

Miyoshi’s smile noticeably widened. 

 

He walked towards the gate and unlocked it. 

 

Miyoshi stood in front of Sakuma and whispered seductively.

  
“Hoh.You’re quite honest. I like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Miyoshi was pleasantly surprised. The man telling the truth was out of his expectations. He obviously could tell that the man was working undercover, because nobody wanted to join the D-Group. It was either make D-Group join them, or destroy D-Group.

 

The whole Yakuza community knew that. That’s why there were only 8 members, excluding their boss.

 

Yet this man simply said that he wanted to join them. That was already enough to make Miyoshi curious. Now this might mean that this man had approached this mission without researching the D-Group at all, or was just foolish,but Miyoshi doubted it.

 

The man was smart. Not as smart as him but definitely smarter than your usual police officer. Miyoshi scanned the man to check for any hidden weapons, guns or knives, but the man knew not to bring any. This meant that the man came to the place without wishing any harm, thus usually making negotiations smoother. Miyoshi purposely added a suspicious tone to his voice to see if the man caught that. He did, and answered honestly, effectively erasing some suspicion. Miyoshi questioned the man again after that to catch him lie. The man told him the truth. It was a bit of a shame, because if the man lied, Miyoshi could’ve had more fun with him, but the man telling the truth made him excited.

 

The man passed Miyoshi’s short test.

And Miyoshi wanted the man to join them.

 

However, it wasn’t that easy. The man had to pass the other member’s tests, too. And of course, their boss’ test.

 

Miyoshi decided to let the man in.

 

“Alright, Mr Police Officer. I’ll let you in. I’ll cover for you, and tell the other members that... Well, I can’t think of a cover story yet, but it’ll come shortly. I promise that I’ll be the only who has knowledge of your true identity,” Miyoshi said, still smiling.

 

A curious Emma continued to stare at the man, holding Miyoshi’s hands tight.

 

Miyoshi wasn’t going to keep his promise. He never considered that in the first place. He would tell the members the truth, and let them decide for themselves, whether the man was worthy of keeping or not. Unlike the typical Yakuza, the members weren’t close minded. They love the thrill. They welcome a challenge. This man seemed like a challenge. Making the officer convert to their side would be Miyoshi’s challenge.

 

He couldn’t control his excitement, and much to his chagrin, his genuine smile wouldn’t leave his face.

                      

-

 

 “Officer,your name?” Miyoshi glanced at Sakuma, who was avoiding eye contact.

 

“Sakuma,” he replied, tense.

 

Sakuma followed a slow Miyoshi, who was taking his sweet time to walk through every corner of the farm. He couldn’t do anything about it though, since he had no idea what the correct route was.

 

He didn’t know if he trusted Miyoshi. The fact that the man let him in despite knowing that he worked with the police was very strange. The Yakuza and the police had terrible relationships. Their occupations were opposing occupations after all. Yet Miyoshi seemed like he couldn’t care less. He was aware that D-Group was a unique group,but they were still Yakuza. Maybe it was possible that Miyoshi was about to betray the group. Or maybe, Miyoshi was somehow toying with him. He didn’t know. But he decided to trust Miyoshi, for now, at least.

 

Suddenly, Miyoshi stopped.

 

He turned to face Sakuma, with his small smile returning to his face. Sakuma decided that he hates that smile. It was too much for him to handle.

 

“A liaison. You’ll be a liaison between a casino we know and us, with your goal being to develop a better relationship with us. Do you have any knowledge of gambling, Sakuma-san?” Miyoshi asked, as if challenging him.

 

Although he didn’t want to admit it, he goes to casinos every once in awhile, so he has a considerable amount of knowledge of gambling.

 

“I do,” he said, confident for the first time since interacting with Miyoshi.

 

Miyoshi’s sensual smile turned into a smirk,”Good. You’ll be a liaison from Tanaka’s Casino and Bar. I’ll tell them that I was outside to pick you up, and that the message was already relayed to the boss. He isn’t home by the way. You don’t need to do much, I’ll handle the rest.”

 

That made Sakuma extremely uncomfortable. What even is Tanaka’s Casino and Bar? Even though Sakuma was a casino enthusiast, he had never heard of the place. So how was he going to talk about it like he works there? And the fact that Miyoshi would even lie to the members about a message that was never sent to their boss was basically equal to being a traitor in the typical Yakuza world. Usually, his finger would be sliced off, or he would have been kicked out of the group if he was caught. Was he that confident in his ability to lie? Is the D-Group that casual in terms of loyalty?

 

Or was Miyoshi just playing with him from the get go?

 

He didn’t know. By this time, he wasn’t sure what he knew and what he didn’t.

 

-

 

Miyoshi grinned at the look of suspicion forming on Sakuma’s face. _Good._

 

Miyoshi didn’t care about making an elaborate lie. He didn’t need to fool anyone, he just had to fool Sakuma. And even then, he didn’t want to completely fool Sakuma. Where’s the fun in that? He wanted Sakuma to always be on edge, shifting between trusting and not trusting him, which is why he purposely left questionable statements in the cover story. Tanaka’s Casino and Bar didn’t even exist. Miyoshi made that up on the spot. He made sure to make up a casino so the other members would know that something was off from the beginning, even before Miyoshi told any of them. And Sakuma would be absolutely clueless. Seeing Sakuma suffer was going to be enjoyable for him. Jitsui would’ve been proud of his sadism at the moment.

 

He also wanted to see Sakuma talk about gambling. He figured that an honest police officer fluently talking about blackjack and poker was somehow attractive.

 

Lastly, he wanted to see Sakuma's acting skills. How could an honest man like Sakuma act like someone else? He thought it would be absolutely hilarious.

 

In the end, he was just playing with Sakuma, hoping Sakuma would catch up.

 

_He couldn’t wait until Sakuma catches up._

 

-

 

“We’re here,” Miyoshi said, looking at a house. It wasn’t small, but it was by no means large. Just the right size for a medium sized family. But this place is a Yakuza’s headquarters. One would expect Yakuza to live in extravagant mansion, with traditional and exquisite decorations, and of course, being large enough to fit a 100 people and a dozen servants.

 

However, that wasn’t the case for D-Group.

The D-Group lives in a house. A plain house.

 

Sakuma felt like judging them, but a sight of another member scared him.

 

“What took you so long? I swear if you were 2 minutes later, I would’ve gotten a heart attack—,” the man paused as his glance fell to Sakuma who nodded politely.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Miyoshi reassured the man who gave him a glare which quickly disappeared at the sight of Emma.

 

Emma immediately ran towards the man with open arms, and the man lifted her up and kissed her right cheek.

 

“Emma! Don’t do this again okay? You made Papa worried sick,” the man said, looking at Emma sternly.

 

Emma nodded.

 

Sakuma went through the pictures of the members that he found during his research in his head. He figured that the man was probably Amari. He wasn’t sure as there weren’t as many pictures of Amari as the other members. However, his appearance matched the pictures he found of Amari. Downswept brown hair, with slightly tanner skin, and one of the tallest. Definitely lady-killer type. Apparently he was also Emma’s dad.

 

Miyoshi cleared his throat loudly, as if asking for attention.

“This is a liaison between Tanaka’s Casino and Bar, Sakuma-san. Yuuki-san has already been informed,” Miyoshi said calmly.

 

If Sakuma hadn’t known about the lie previously, he would have believed it. Miyoshi was so natural and convincing that he would have had no choice but to believe in the lie. The way he spoke so smoothly, with somehow an alluring touch.

Sakuma shook his head.

_What the hell am I thinking._

 

He decided to distract himself from Miyoshi by observing Amari’s reaction to that statement.

 

Amari raised an eyebrow, but other than that Sakuma had no idea what he was thinking. And Sakuma thought he was good at reading people. He saw Miyoshi smiling at that reaction.

 

The smile Miyoshi gave was smug, which made Sakuma assume that that meant that Miyoshi thought that the lie managed to convince Amari.

 

“Sakuma-san? Let’s discuss this inside,” Amari said, smiling warmly, as if he truly believed in the lie.

 

But was that really the case?

 

-

 

Sakuma entered the door first (apparently it was the manners at D-Group), breaking out in cold sweat. He couldn’t let the D-Group members see him like this. Cold sweat meant that he was nervous, which may expose their lie.

 

He stared at Miyoshi, who walked in after him, followed by Amari with a sleeping Emma in his arms. The sight of a little ginger girl snoring softly in her father’s arms made Sakuma ease up slightly. However, once his eyes moved to the sight before him, he could feel his nerves returning.

 

They were at what Sakuma speculated to be a living/business room. Although the setup was that of a meeting, with one large chair at the head of the table and the rest of the chairs on the side, there were various gambling equipments scattered all over the table, from cards, to dices and so on, and a large tv in front.

 

The members were all seated on the chairs, with 1 member sitting on the table. All of them stared at him, as if analyzing him.

Sakuma scanned each of the members. He was slightly scared, because some member’s barely had any pictures (and some of the pictures were extremely blurry and unhelpful), but luckily, he seemed to recognize the members just fine. 2 of the members seemed to be missing, in which he realized were Fukumoto and Odagiri. Those two were always together in the pictures, so it wasn’t strange that both of them were missing. The members sitting on the chairs were Tazaki (from the pigeon on his shoulder, found in all his pictures), Kaminaga(his pictures weren’t hard to find), and who he assumed to be Jitsui(pictures weren’t clear but he managed).

 

However the member sitting on the table bewildered Sakuma.

  
_Shimano Ryousuke?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! Anyways I can't wait to write more Yakuza-ish stuff in this AU because right now the story seems a bit plain and has a lack of the Yakuza feel, but I'm working on it. Sorry if I had any typos or grammatical errors in this because I wrote this chapter on my phone. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also, did any of you guys watch 91 days? It's giving me a Joker Game vibe and hopefully it's really good!
> 
> Also (again), I have a question. I'm kinda new to this AO3 mechanic so I don't know how to erase the note from the previous chapter in this chapter. Can we even erase it? huehue sorry for being a noob.
> 
> Also (again again), is the fact that my work on showing up on the Joker Game category today strange? Like usually when you update something, wouldn't it show up on the day updated?


	3. Chapter 3

Shimano Ryousuke. A famous young thief who was on the rise a couple of years earlier, back when Sakuma was still fairly new to the enforcing justice, and was eager for a promotion. His superior had been tasked in capturing the young boy, who at that time was around 15 years of age. The case was closed abruptly, when the boy suddenly disappeared. There was no way Sakuma would forget. He remembered that day, where he was asked to monitor one of the department stores that Shimano would supposedly be stealing from, where the boy made a bomb out of the flour found in the store. The dust from the bomb not only stopped Sakuma from looking through the security camera, but also broke it. He remembered getting a long lecture from Chief Mutou for not being careful enough and sabotaging their job.

 

However, Sakuma wasn’t exactly angry. He actually wanted to thank Shimano, because for the first time working for the police, he felt actual thrill. Nowadays, Japan was quite a peaceful place, with Yakuzas being the main problem, or some terrorists occasionally throwing some bombs here and there (and the police wasn’t even in charge of terrorists). Shimano brought back to him a feeling a excitement and adrenaline of being a police.

 

Sakuma also respected Shimano for what he did. Apparently, Shimano was like the modern Peter Pan. He heard rumours that before, Shimano had been living on the streets, stealing to survive, until a group of French Refugees moved to Japan. The Refugees were supposedly former members of an influential Parisian Milieu who had evacuated to Asia to escape from their new boss, who took the position by force. Sakuma had heard of the news, but wasn’t too bothered by it, since this occurred in a different continent. Although they would be making their way back to France soon, during their short time in Japan, they have been living in Kamagasaki, where Shimano had been living. Since they couldn’t earn any money, nor could speak Japanese, Shimano, who could somehow speak French, offered to help them. Other than that, Shimano helped as many people in the slums as he could — alone.

 

When he heard the rumour, he felt that he shouldn’t attempt to catch Shimano, however, he was too desperate for a promotion, as he was very naive at the time. The modern Japanese society were too oblivious when it came to Japanese slums, and no one could help them but themselves, which is what Shimano was doing.

 

Soon though, after Shimano’s disappearance, Sakuma forgot about it.

 

But now, the boy himself — no, _man_ was right in front of him. Sakuma studied his face for hours in the past. The man looked the same. Exactly. Just in a suit. Even though 4 years had passed, there was no change in his appearance whatsoever, and Sakuma certainly didn’t expect _the_ Shimano Ryousuke living in the streets to be a member of the Yakuza.

 

No. The boy is now Hatano, the final member of D-Group.

 

“You’ve been staring for too long,” Shima—Hatano said, narrowing his eyes.

 

“S-sorry,” he said, not noticing that he had been staring at the boy when thinking.

 

He could hear Miyoshi sighing from the background. He walked in front of Sakuma.

 

“This here, is Sakuma-san. He works at Tanaka’s Casino and Bar, and is here to develop a better relationship between them and D-Group. Yuuki-san has already been informed. Please welcome him,” Miyoshi said once again calmly, however, this time there was no smile on his face.

 

Sakuma bowed politely, and he was sure that he saw one of them smirk.

 

He noticed Kaminaga and Hatano gazing at him, like they were judging him. Tazaki bowed his head slightly, as if to pay respect. Jitsui simply smiled.

 

Their reactions didn’t help him know what they were thinking at all. Were all the members like that?

 

“Sakuma-san? Are you hungry? You must be. Odagari and Fukumoto are in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Why don’t you go meet them, since you ought to know all of us,” Jitsui said, cocking his head to the side, still smiling.

 

Jitsui’s smile, unlike Miyoshi’s smile, creeped him out rather than seduced him. Make no mistake, the smile was _angelic_. However, a member of the Yakuza having that type of smile scared him to no end.

 

Sakuma turned around to look at Miyoshi and Amari.

 

His mission was to gain intel about the members. And that meant all the members. Plus he was hungry. Going to the kitchen would do more good than harm.

 

“Is that okay?” he asked Miyoshi, slightly nervous.

 

“Of course, Sakuma-san. The kitchen is to the far right of the building,” Miyoshi said, smiling smugly.

 

Sakuma nodded, and opened the door.

 

He was scared of what they would be talking about once he left the room, but he brushed that thought to the back of his head.

 

_I gotta do what I gotta do._

 

-

 

Once Sakuma left the room, there was an awkward silence. Suddenly, Kaminaga bursted out in laughter.

 

“What the hell Miyoshi? Who is this dude?” Kaminaga asked, still laughing.

 

“First off. What the hell is Tanaka’s Casino and Bar? What kind of lame ass name is that?” Hatano sneered.

 

“Hey, Tanaka isn’t that lame of a name. One of my pigeons is called Tanaka,” Tazaki said, slightly frustrated.

 

Miyoshi grinned. Of course his friends would get it. They wouldn’t be his friends if they believed in the lie.

 

“I made that up on the spot. Anyways, before I tell you guys, I have to text Odagiri and Fukumoto first, so they know what they’re dealing with,” Miyoshi said as he proceeded to whip out his phone and go to line.

-

 

Miyoshi: Hello.

 

Odagiri: Hi :) Dinner today is curry btw

 

Miyoshi: My favorite.

 

Miyoshi: Anyways.

 

Miyoshi: Right about now, a man called Sakuma-san should walk into the kitchen.

 

Odagiri: Yep

 

Miyoshi: You see, that man, is actually a police officer working undercover.

 

Odagiri: o.o

 

Miyoshi: Let Fukumoto read too, you guys know how to do it without being too suspicious.

 

Odagiri: Yea

 

Odagiri: So what is this whole thing about

 

Miyoshi: See, this man waltzed right into the gate, because Emma let him. And then I met him. And then he blatantly said that he wants to join us. No one does that, you know. And then when I expected him to lie, he told the truth. And then when I pressured him more, he told me the truth. He did the opposite of what I expected.

 

Odagiri: K?

 

-

 

Kaminaga let out a long sigh.

 

    “What’s taking so long?” He asked, desperate to hear the story.

 

    “Shut up, it’s getting to the good part,”Miyoshi said,typing rapidly.

 

   “Patience is a virtue, Kaminaga,” Jitsui said slyly, flashing his angelic smile.

 

-

 

Miyoshi: Long story short, I lied to him that I would lie to you guys about his true identity. I said that he was going to be a liaison between Tanaka’s Casino and Bar and us.

 

Odagiri: Tanaka’s Casino and Bar?

 

Odagiri: Is that some new casino that I havent heard of before?

 

Miyoshi: No. I made the name up.

 

Odagiri: Fukumoto said he likes the name

 

Miyoshi: Good.

 

Odagiri: Fukumoto is letting him try cookies

 

Miyoshi: Do me a favor.

Odagiri: of

 

Miyoshi: Judge Sakuma-san’s acting and behavior. Report to me once he leaves.

 

Odagiri: Does Yuuki-san know about this

 

Miyoshi: No. But he’ll know soon.

 

Odagiri: I gtg talk to Sakuma-san.

 

Odagiri: See you :)

 

Miyoshi: See you.

 

-

 

Miyoshi sighed at the wall of text and put the phone away.

 

   “Finally!” Kaminaga and Hatano both exclaimed.

 

   “Now, would you tell us?” Jitsui asked.

 

He smirked. If even the sadistic and unbothered Jitsui was curious…

 

   Miyoshi cleared his throat, as he always does, when he wants attention. But as expected, everyone was already paying attention to him.

 

“Stop looking so smug. We know you’re satisfied with the fact that you finally get all the attention you want,” Amari said, slightly annoyed, but smirking.

 

“For now,” Hatano added.

 

Miyoshi let out a graceful laugh.

 

“Well, enough with teasing you guys. Basically, what happened was that this man was wandering outside our gates for some time, and was discovered by Emma. Coincidentally, at the time, I was sent by Amari to bring Emma back. So I met this man. Because of my personality, I tested the man a bit. I scanned him for any weapons. He had none, which meant that he was here in peace, or else I would’ve shook him off. Next, I spoke to him with a suspicious tone. I could tell that he answered honestly, because he noticed the suspicious tone, although his answer was quite vague. Lastly, I questioned him once more, to catch him lying. This technique usually almost always works, because in a tight situation where the person is pressured, they are forced to retreat, in the case of speaking; lying or changing subjects. The man instead told me the truth— he revealed his true identity, which was a police officer. He passed my tests, and so I decided to have some fun with him.”

 

Some of them did not look convinced, notably Hatano. He understood why, because for most people, Sakuma just seemed like a weak-willed, extremely honest to the core police officer. Miyoshi believed otherwise, and he knew he was right. His intuition was always right.

 

Hatano stood up from the table he had been sitting on.

 

“How do you know that he wasn’t just a weak idiot who couldn’t take the pressure?” Hatano asked, noticeably irritated.

 

“Because—”

“Because other than saying what his true identity was, he didn’t say what his goal was,”Tazaki interrupted.

 

Miyoshi grinned. _Yes._

 

That was what caught Miyoshi’s attention. Usually, when a person leaks out the truth, they leak out the whole story, scared of being questioned anymore. Sakuma only said what his occupation was, not what his motive was. It could be to infiltrate them, learn more about them, even assassinate them. But Sakuma did not say what his motive was. This showed that he had a massive amount of self control. In a crime, you can have a suspect, but if you don’t know what their motive is, you cannot prove them guilty. This was the same case as Sakuma. He was a police officer. _So what?_ If they couldn’t catch him say something that meant ill will to them as a group, they couldn’t prove him guilty.

 

Miyoshi didn’t think Sakuma thought that far ahead. However, his natural intuition probably saved him.

 

“Exactly. Hatano, can you prove someone wrong if you don’t know why they did it?” Miyoshi asked, chuckling silently at Hatano’s face.

 

Hatano bit his lips.

 

“No,” Hatano said, finally realizing what intrigued Miyoshi in the first place.

 

“This man came prepared. He didn’t show any weaknesses. We can’t accuse him of being guilty, if his only crime was that he was a police officer,” Miyoshi said, smiling genuinely again.

 

Hatano bit his lips again, and grinned with a face that said _you got me_.

 

“Continue the story. I’m intrigued,” Jitsui said, with nods of approval from Kaminaga and Amari.

 

“After that, I lied to him. I told him that I would cover for him and lie to you guys, which is where the Tanaka’s Casino and Bar came from.”

 

“And how do you know that he believed you?” Kaminaga asked, grabbing a cigar and lighting it.

 

Miyoshi gave the sensual smile he knew everyone hated.

 

“You do know how great of a liar I am, Kaminaga. And anyways, I didn’t try too hard to fool him, because I wanted to see if he would find out.”

 

Kaminaga chuckled.

 

“So basically, you’re lying to him that you’re going to lie to us about him being a police officer. Quite the sadist aren’t you, Miyoshi,” Jitsui said, letting out his true sadistic smile, which you only see once in awhile.

 

“Says you.”

 

“I want you guys to monitor his behavior, and give him small clues about the fact that you know about this. I want to know how good he is at acting and how smart he is. You guys like challenges. I’m giving you one.”

 

All of them nodded in approval.

 

-

 

“Was the cookie not tasty?” Fukumoto asked.

 

“N-no,it’s great,” Sakuma replied, stuttering.

  
Sakuma suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Whatever that was, it did not unnerve him in the slightest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll keep piling the notes here then.  
> I got the idea of Odagiri texting from the Drama CDs, it was so cutee...  
> Also, I didn't proofread any of this, because I was in a hurry.  
> As always thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously,during D-Group’s discussion._

As Sakuma entered the kitchen, he was welcomed with a whiff of curry powder.

 _So D-Group are eating curry today_.  
  
Coincidentally, Sakuma's favourite food was curry.

Sakuma almost drooled at the sight of the curry sizzling in the pan.

Fukumoto was the one cooking it, and Sakuma was baffled by how professional he was, quickly sprinkling the spices and seasonings onto the curry mix.

Odagiri was sitting a table, which Sakuma assumed was the dining table (although it was smaller than expected). He probably prepared all the plates and utensils and is now waiting for Fukumoto to finish.

He looked incredibly bored, munching some cookies and texting someone.

Both of them haven’t noticed him yet. Or that was what he thought.

Suddenly, Odagiri got up, walked towards Fukumoto, and showed him his phone. Sakuma saw Fukumoto’s eyes scanning the phone rapidly.

Then, as if cued, they both turned to look at him.

Sakuma’s gut said that one of the D-Group’s members had probably informed them of his arrival. And hopefully nothing more than that.

Sakuma knew that there was no way this would be easy, even if Miyoshi said he would lend him a hand (which he doesn’t even know is true or not). The D-Group were famous for surviving in the brutal Yakuza world where strength was everything, even when there were only 9 members. This meant that the 9 members they had had more value than the hundreds and hundreds of foolish, brute-force-only Yakuza. One of their values were definitely their wits.

“Who might you be?” Odagiri asked, as Fukumoto turned off the fire and proceeded to distribute an even amount of curry to every plate.

Sakuma raised an eyebrow. Do they think he’s stupid? Although it was just a speculation, Sakuma was quite sure that the members wouldn’t leave two of their members clueless about what has been happening. But of course he had to play along.

“Ah, I’m Sakuma, of Tanaka’s Casino and Bar, which I think you should’ve been informed about…” He paused, attempting to read their faces.

However, he couldn’t get anything out of their faces. If the other members were hard to read, these two were impossible to read. If Sakuma were to use one word to describe their faces, it would be stone.

“No...we haven’t heard,” Fukumoto said, with no change in his expression. Odagiri was once again typing something.

That bothered Sakuma a lot. What if he was chatting with the members, planning how to get rid of him?

Fukumoto probably noticed his bothered expression.

“Texting during inappropriate situations is Odagiri’s bad habit. Do forgive him,” Fukumoto said, bowing his head slightly.

Odagiri put away his phone and did the same.

“I would like to repeat the previous question again. Who might you be? Please explain in detail,” Odagiri said, his deep grey eyes piercing Sakuma.

Sakuma hoped that not all the members acted like Odagiri. That man was so intense that Sakuma felt like he was in an interrogation.

“Well...as I said previously, my name is Sakuma. I will act as a liaison between Tanaka’s Casino and Bar, and you guys, D-Group, to strengthen our relationship...”Sakuma’s voice trailed off with the monstrous sound of his stomach roaring,”Your boss,Yuuki-san has already been informed, and your other member, Miyoshi should be informing the other members.”

Sakuma’s hand was drowned in cold sweat, with the intense stares of Fukumoto and Odagiri slowly burying him in his own sweat.

Suddenly, he noticed Fukumoto moving the cookie box that was previously on Odagiri’s lap towards him.

He blushed. There was no way they didn’t hear his stomach growling. It was _that_ loud.

“Chocolate chip. Very good,” Odagiri said, grabbing a cookie and munching it.

Fukumoto and Odagiri offering him cookies somehow made him feel more at ease. At least they didn't want to leave him hungry.

He sat on one of the chairs, opposite to Odagiri, who sat down before. Fukumoto moved towards the sink, and proceeded to wash the equipments he previously used. Odagiri just observed him quietly.

Unlike Miyoshi, these two were unexpectedly quiet.

This continued for a couple of minutes.

That made him suspicious. But maybe he was just overthinking it, maybe they were just quiet people.

Sakuma returned their silence with his own silence. He wanted the awkward atmosphere to somehow make them talk. That was the only strategy that he could think of currently, and it wasn’t a good one.

Sakuma wasn’t a relatively quiet person, and to be quiet, he had to occupy himself with thinking. That’s just how he has always been. And the only thing he could think about was wonder what the men from the other room were talking about.

-

“Do you think Odagiri and Fuku-chan will be okay? Those two are way too quiet,”Kaminaga asked, furrowing his brows.

Miyoshi smiled,”Of course. They may be men of few words, but if they couldn’t do what I asked, they wouldn’t be part of us. In fact, I think their silence would help them in making Sakuma-san more troubled, thus bringing out his true behavior.”

Kaminaga smirked.

“I should’ve known better than to doubt then,” he said laughing.

“Obviously,” Hatano remarked.

D-Group had utter faith in their members, and ultimately, even if there were doubts, they’d always remind each other that the fact that they were part of D-Group meant that there was no reason to doubt.

-

“Was the cookie not tasty?”Fukumoto asked.

Sakuma was bewildered by Fukumoto’s question.

He didn’t expect him to break the silence in a way that would make Sakuma talk more. His plan backfired,but there was a way to come back.

“N-no, it’s great,”Sakuma said, stuttering.

Saying that should make it mandatory for Fukumoto start the next conversation.

“Do eat more. I made plenty,”Fukumoto said, still with no visible change in expression.

Sakuma wanted to curse. Fukumoto answered him in a way that will allow Fukumoto to remain quiet, and make it unnecessary for Odagiri to say anything.

They wanted _him_ to start the conversation.

There was no way Sakuma was going to say anything.

But this silence was somewhat...eerie.

He suddenly felt a chill down his spine.

Sakuma hated the unknown. He hated things he had no control over. Rather, he was afraid of things he had no knowledge or control over—which was another reason why he hated going undercover.

D-Group was exactly that. It was something he had no knowledge nor control over.

It was the epitome of his fear.

Which is why, at this moment, he felt himself panicking. He had no control of what the people in the other room were saying. That scared him enough.

However, the fact that these two were silent scared him even more.

Silence meant that he couldn’t learn anything from them.

If he were to talk again, he was sure that both of them would reply to him shortly, and then become silent again.

He didn’t know what to do.

He couldn’t start up pointless conversations. He had to either talk about them, or himself, to make sure they wouldn’t answer in phrases.

And the bad liar in him told him to avoid talking about himself at all costs.

  
-

Odagiri pitied Sakuma slightly.

He could tell that Sakuma was panicking, and that Fukumoto was being very mean. Fukumoto usually, was even more quiet than he was, and that meant a lot, as Odagiri used to be the most quiet person he knew, until he met Fukumoto.

Both of them could communicate with just eye contact and body language, but Odagiri was the one who usually opened his mouth. But in this conversation — no, this situation can’t even be called a conversation. In this “ _answer in short phrases situation”_ , Fukumoto was talking more in a few minutes, than he would in a day. Fukumoto was really scaring Sakuma, just by talking, and being silent.

Odagiri couldn’t control the corners of his lips, which were quirking up subtly.

Fukumoto and Odagiri were probably the officer’s worst nightmare. After all, they were silent. Police are used to getting what they want, information from interrogation, information from researching, as long as they are higher up in the ranks. That wasn’t quite possible, if the opposing side were just simply silent, and since there was no way interrogation would happen,Sakuma would be stuck. Odagiri could tell that Sakuma was one of the men in the higher ranks — or used to be the men in the higher ranks. No higher up would be foolish enough to do the job themselves, especially a dangerous job like going undercover, Odagiri learnt from experience. Ultimately, he was once part of the organization that enforced law.

He was once a filthy policemen.

He despised the fact, but he was grateful now that he could read Sakuma a little easier. Even if Sakuma was as interesting and different as Miyoshi said he was, old habits don’t break easily.

Although he admitted that Sakuma was hiding his panic quite well, it still can’t change the fact that Odagiri could see the shiny cold sweat on Sakuma’s hands.

Odagiri was going to see if Sakuma was worthy of joining them, or if he should be disposed of.

He grabbed another cookie, munching on it quietly, before glancing at the clock set above the entrance door.

Eighteen minutes since they last spoke.

Odagiri noticed Fukumoto looking at him,and he returned the gaze.

Both of them had a small smirk on their face, so small that most people wouldn’t notice.

But for them, that was enough.

It’s probably about time.

-

Sakuma really couldn’t take it anymore.

He had to say something, or he wouldn’t get anything out of them.

After sitting quietly for roughly twenty minutes, Sakuma came to a conclusion that there was no way these two would initiate the conversation.

Why? Why were these two the one in the kitchen? Why did it have to be these two?

He wished he could somehow replace these two with the more outspoken members.

Sakuma knew that both of them were observing him very carefully and very intensely.

Fukumoto was preparing another dish (which he guessed was for Emma), but Sakuma knew that Fukumoto still has his sights on Sakuma. And as for Odagiri, he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was analyzing Sakuma.

He hated the atmosphere. Sakuma wasn’t very used to being thoroughly analyzed with no conversation going on.

He was usually the one analyzing, and even then, there was usually a conversation going on.

Sakuma had to talk. Now. Or there was no way he could do his job.

But what should he talk about?

The safe option would be to talk about D-Group, but then there would be a chance that they would re-direct the conversation. The dangerous option was to talk about the relationship between Tanaka’s Casino and Bar and D-Group, and risk him accidentally saying something that would destroy him. He had no idea that this Casino and Bar existed, and he didn’t know how to talk about it, other than make things up, or talk vaguely. If he said something suspicious, it would be his doom.

Everything had a downfall.

Sakuma shook his head, attempting to organize his thoughts.

Suddenly, he came up with an idea.

Maybe he was overthinking everything.

He should just talk. Simply. It worked with Miyoshi, it should work with them. Who says it won’t? Ask them random things. Information will come along the way. He can be awkward, as long as they can’t tell that he’s lying.

Sakuma didn't care anymore if it was just wishful thinking. He would at least try.

Sakuma cleared his throat.

Both of the men’s glances fell on him(not that it was already on him previously) and Sakuma could tell that they were anticipating his next move.

Sakuma can’t wait to shatter their anticipation.

He smiled awkwardly.

“Um...so...you guys like curry?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy lately since I'm about to go back to school soon (yay first year of high school,am I young here?). Once school starts, my updates might be slower, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry for anyone who follows my work (I hope there is...or am I delusional lol). Here's an extra long chapter(it's not that much longer though)


	5. Chapter 5

No words could describe the satisfaction that Sakuma felt when he saw the two men’s eyes widen in disbelief. 

 

He managed to make the supposedly stoned face men’s expression alter from being...well… _ stone. _

 

Sakuma admitted that he wasn’t an easy person to satisfy, he knew that, and everyone around him knew that. He set high standards on himself, thus when something good happens to him, he doesn’t feel surprised, but feels that that’s how it “should be” or that it was “natural”. At least that was how he was like, back when he was a lieutenant, which was probably why many of coworkers and his underlings were uncomfortable and felt very pressured when working under him. But he knew that old habits didn’t break that easily.   

 

So why was he  _ this _ happy, making a couple of men alter their facial expression?

 

_ Because it was D-Agency, and even more these particular two men, who had been making him the most uncomfortable in his 26 years of life.  _

 

He had to bite his lips in order to hide the fact that he was about to break into a grin.

 

Suddenly, Odagiri broke into a laugh, and Fukumoto was obviously holding in a smile.

 

_ Eh?  _

 

Sakuma knew that they would be surprised, but he didn’t expect them to be  _ amused, _ too _. _

 

And if he were to be completely honest, he didn’t like that. 

 

It felt like they were laughing at  _ him. _

The grin that he had been holding in turned into a pout, which he then removed from his face once he realized that he was acting like a spoilt brat whose prank had failed.

 

“Well, rather than saying we like it —” Fukumoto started before being interrupted by Odagiri, who spoke up for the first time since remarking about how delicious Fukumoto’s cooking was. 

 

“It’s not that we like it, but we don’t hate it either. After all, Fukumoto’s cooking is the amazing,” Odagiri said, with Fukumoto accepting the compliment by nodding,”Even so, I’m getting bored of curry since we’ve been eating it—”

 

“Every fucking Friday.”

 

The three men’s head turned towards the door, where the voice came from.

 

The door was wide open, and there, stood Miyoshi, Kaminaga, and Hatano.

 

Kaminaga and Miyoshi entered the door, which Hatano then closed, before leaning onto the said door.

 

_ How long have they been here? _

 

At first Sakuma felt disappointed with himself.

 

_ How in hell did he not notice them?  _

 

But when he noticed the surprised gazes of Odagiri and Fukumoto (which he would like to say that it was much was more subtle than when he asked them the question about the curry), he realized that he wasn’t alone. If even the members of D-Group themselves couldn’t notice their fellow members, then there was nothing wrong with his self awareness. He couldn’t help but chuckle silently.

 

“Stop doing that,” Odagiri said, staring at the three men at the door intensely.

 

“What?” Kaminaga asked, feigning innocence, before chuckling annoyingly. 

 

“You know exactly what. I know you guys worked as—” Odagiri continued before being cut off by Miyoshi.

 

“Odagiri,” Miyoshi interrupted.

 

Sakuma felt his hairs standing up on its ends. 

 

The way Miyoshi said that one word was enough to cut anyone up. And that glare was cold as ice. Even the seemingly intense Odagiri averted his eyes from Miyoshi. 

 

He noticed the other members tensing up. Fukumoto looked at the plates. Odagiri was still refusing to give eye contact. Kaminaga’s shoulder froze in place. Hatano stopped leaning on the door. Even  _ they  _ were afraid of Miyoshi.

 

Sakuma didn’t want to imagine how terrifying the Demon King,Yuuki was. 

 

Suddenly, Miyoshi broke into the smug smile that everyone hated. Somehow, that relieved a bit of the tension that was in the air.

 

“Don’t complain about  _ my  _ curry. You guys lost the bet, and now you have to do what I want—which is to make curry every Friday, until the end of the year. I was not the one who started the bet, you did, Hatano. So do not complain about having to eat curry ‘every fucking Friday’,”Miyoshi ranted. 

 

Hatano rolled his eyes. The member gave amused reactions. Everything was back to how it was.

 

It was amazing how Miyoshi made things go from 0 to 100 and then back to 0 again.

 

“And Odagiri, the reason why we did _ that _ , was because we wanted to witness this entertaining situation, without interrupting you guys. Does that answer satisfy you?” 

Odagiri shrugged.

 

“No, but it’s not like I could do anything about it anyways,”Odagiri muttered.

 

“Good. Back to the main reason we came here. Sakuma-san, it’s time to leave,” Miyoshi said.

 

Sakuma slowly turned his head to face Miyoshi.

 

_ What? _

 

Sakuma was bewildered by Miyoshi’s abrupt demand.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

Miyoshi glared at Sakuma, in a way similar to how he glared at Odagiri, just way less intimidating. Nevertheless, it still scared Sakuma.

 

“Sakuma-san, it’s time to leave,” Miyoshi repeated.

 

_ Why?  _

 

Sakuma wasn’t satisfied. He barely did his job. He almost didn’t learn anything about D-Group at all, other than the fact that the unknown member was Shimano Ryousuke, and that Miyoshi’s favourite food was curry. Rather, he felt like they managed to analyze him very thoroughly.

 

He had to draw something from them, so he mustered up all his courage and questioned Miyoshi.

 

“May I ask...why?” Sakuma said, with his voice shaking a little.

 

Miyoshi sighed, and then smirked.

 

_ Ugh, he hated that smile that was so smug, yet so perfect-looking. _

 

“First of all, it is quite late. Second of all, we have to discuss important matters—”

 

“Important matters?”Sakuma blurted out. 

 

_ Why the fuck did he just do that. _

 

Luckily, Miyoshi didn’t seem offended.

 

“Yes, important matters. Confidential matters. I know that you must have been a great company to Odagiri and Fukumoto, but it is time to leave. You can return next Monday,” Miyoshi said, closing his eyes.

 

Sakuma wanted to laugh.  _ Great company?  _ How about  _ source of entertainment? _ Even so, Sakuma appreciated that Miyoshi clarified the reason to him quite politely. 

 

He noticed Hatano walking towards him.

 

Even after four years, Shimano Ryousuke was still pretty short. 

 

“If you won’t leave, would you like Kaminaga and I to escort you out?” Hatano said, as if threatening him.

 

“I never said I wasn’t going to leave,” Sakuma replied, matter of factly.

 

Sakuma noticed Hatano’s cheeks turning a soft shade of red, and then realized what he had done. He just burned Hatano pretty badly.

 

“Ooh, that burn,” Kaminaga said, cringing.

 

Miyoshi laughed gracefully, and Fukumoto and Odagiri shared amused looks.

 

“I-I’ll be back next Monday,” Sakuma said, nervously, as he walked out of the door.

 

Suddenly, Miyoshi grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait, I’ll send you to the gates, you don’t know the way out yet,” Miyoshi offered.

 

_ Well that was considerate.  _ Sakuma admitted that he would probably get lost in the farm, and appreciated Miyoshi’s help.

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,”he said, before exiting the door. Miyoshi followed.

 

He was sure he heard Hatano click his tongue.

 

-

 

After some time of finding his way through the farm, with the guidance of Miyoshi, Sakuma finally reached the gates.

 

He was about to enter his car, before Miyoshi tugged on his arms again.

 

“Sakuma-san,” Miyoshi started.

 

Sakuma’s heart was beating quicker and quicker every second.

 

_ What now? _

 

“Sakuma-san, do be more confident in yourself,” Miyoshi said.

 

Sakuma was bewildered. Miyoshi did not seem like the type that would say words of encouragement, but those words made Sakuma’s heart feel a little warmer in the cold night.

 

“Thanks,” Sakuma muttered shyly. 

 

_ What is this that he is feeling?  _ He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

 

-

 

“Miyoshi, do you like him or what?” Kaminaga teased.

 

“No,” Miyoshi replied, firm.

 

_ Not yet, at least. _

 

“So what did you want to talk about, Jitsui, Tazaki?” he asked.

 

Both of them glanced at each other.

 

“After some investigating, we found out that Kaze-kai had been meddling with some police stations, in hopes of taking us down,” Tazaki said.

 

“They’re very determined to take over our farm, and also...us,” Jitsui continued.

 

“Seems like they’re aware that we are way better than the hundreds and hundreds of men that work under them, huh?” Hatano said, smirking.

 

“True,” Amari chuckled.

 

“They’ve somehow managed to convince some corrupted police stations with….money. The police would attempt to capture us, and then release us to Kaze-kai, which would make it inevitable for us to join them, unless we wanted to go back to jail.”

 

Miyoshi hoped that Sakuma didn’t belong to a branch of police station that was allied with Kaze-kai, but deep in his mind, he knew that that was exactly what Sakuma was, even if he wasn’t the one in charge.

 

“Apparently, they’re going to start sending in the spies next month, which is basically...next week.”

 

“Hmm, which would make Sakuma-san one of the possible spies,” Kaminaga remarked, glancing at Miyoshi.

 

Miyoshi ignored the glance.

  
“He _is_  a spy, but a unique one at that, which is why, I’m very determined in making him join us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started, which is why my updates are slower. I'm very sorry for anyone who's following my work TT  
> Anyways, this chapter has some subtle shippings with more to come...  
> I was actually going to write more about Fukumoto and Odagiri's opinion on Sakuma, but I'm getting real sleepy, so I gotta save it for next time.  
> Sorry for this short(er) chapter, and as always, thanks for reading :)  
> *****  
> 28th August  
> I'll be on a hiatus for now, and once again, I'm very very very sorry for anyone who does follow my work. School has been much harder than it used to be and I'm taking time to adapt to the new teachers. I wish I could write but because I've been writing so much at school (essays, lab reports, you name it), I don't have the motivation to write at all. Now, when I get home, I just want to read manga, go on youtube and whatnot.Maybe this is what you call a writer's block (well, I'm not a "writer" yet, so maybe a person who likes to write's block?) I hope that changes, and I hope I finally get the motivation to write again. If anyone does see this long note, I hope you guys will understand.  
> Also.  
> One last thing.  
> It makes me sad that Joker Game is dying down....  
> And I'm also dying down too....;(

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not know if I should add ships or not...  
> And yes, I made D-Agency live in a farm. Because Yakuza in a farm seems like a great idea.  
> Also, a side note, from research, the suffix "Kai" was found in the most famous and influential groups, so that was why I added Kai to Wind Agency (not saying they're influential, but they're definitely famous o_o).  
> Also, I really sucked at Emma's dialogue(it's pretty awkward) can't even decide how old she is :(  
> Thx for reading :)


End file.
